


Bonding

by banshee_swain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Study, Conversations, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Shiro and Ryoma train together to bond with one another.This is a character study.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> very small character study, also i just kind of wanted to write this? i don't know.
> 
> Takes place in Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations.

**_Shink!_ **

The two weapons smacked against one another. Training with real weapons was no big deal for the future king of Hoshido, and his son. Shiro is strong, but he still has much to learn. That is why Ryoma decided to make this move, bonding with his by training. Shiro needs to learn more about the katana then a naginata.

The two weapons parted, Shiro tried to make another strike, but Ryoma caught on. He stepped back and watched as Shiro crumbled, his stance is now weakened. There are openings, he could kill him right here. Well, if Ryoma was the enemy he would kill Shiro. Indeed, this is father and son training, so he wouldn't kill him. Though Shiro shifted his stance, in more of a spears user. He head the katana like a naginata. Shiro gritted his teeth from frustration, but this fight was making his blood boil. He loved how he was struggling a little, he finally had a good challenge. Ryoma chuckled, he makes the same exact face as Shiro. It's almost like staring into the mirror, Ryoma can easily connect with Shiro, unlike on some occasions.

Alright, since Shiro isn't going to train correctly with the katana, why not be unfair himself? Ryoma cracked his neck and gripped tightly onto the weapon. He launched towards him in full sprint. Shiro gasped and got into a guarding stance, he needed to protect himself after all. Ryoma saw an opening and tried striking him there. Shiro fastly stopped the katana from hitting him.

**_Clink!_ **

Shiro groaned and held tightly, this was getting painful now. He groaned and tried to push back onto the katana. Ryoma's excitement then faded from his face. Ryoma made his next move, resulting Shiro on the ground. A noise of pain escaped from his gut. Then an aggravating sigh followed behind that.

He got up onto his knees and stared at the ground. Shiro still felt the handle of the sword in his palms. Beads of sweat fell to the ground as heavy pants continued to trace from his lips. Ryoma however wiped the sweat from his forehead with a sigh. The fight was easy for him, though sweat is inevitable. He stared down at his tired son. Ryoma titled his head and pointed the sword at him. Shiro looked up, he continued to have an exhausted look on his face. Another go?

Shiro rolled his eyes, now this is just stupid. He got up to his feet and cracked his knuckles. The teen grabbed the sword from off of the ground. Shiro got back into his spear user stance. From that, Ryoma with his sword. A laugh escaped from the man's lips. He wiped off more sweat from his forehead. Shiro's eyes averted to the withdrawn sword then back to his old man. Shiro's free hand shook. He went back into a regular position. Shiro also withdrew his sword, this time instead of being frustrated, he was dead on pissed. His father just defeated him, and now that he wants another challenge, he just laughs at him?

"What's with the laughter old man?" Shiro snickered.

Ryoma stopped and slowed down, "Dammit Shiro, you're reckless. You change your stance as much as the moon. You're not going to do well in battle if you continue to revert to your naginata ways."

Shiro then stammered, "Yeah well, if ya were there for me, maybe I would've learned the katana like you. I guess that Raijinto will be with ya forever!" Shiro laughed with that boisterous attitude of his.

"Do you want your Grandfather and I to be tossing and turning in our graves?" Ryoma stepped towards him.

"I dunno, would ya haunt me?" Shiro ruffled his own hair.

"Depends, will you take the Raijinto, and be a great samurai?" Ryoma asked.

"Well when ya put it like that, now you're just makin' me anxious." Shiro sighed.

"What do you mean?"

Shiro awkwardly shifted, "Huh... What if I'm not going to be a good king? What if I just disappoint you, beyond the grave?"

Ryoma clicked his tongue and spoke, "What why I'm training you now, to the best of my abilities. I'm training you to be a samurai, better than I can ever be." A small smile went to his face, "You're my son after all."

"Heh, thanks Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Please tell me if I have any spelling and/or grammar errors! Thanks!


End file.
